Addicted
by Snakeeater91
Summary: Short 1-shots of Persona 4 and Persona 3 character's experience with certain video games like Resident Evil,Metal Gear Solid, ect. Crack craziness.
1. Naoto and Persona 3

"I can do it!"

A brunette teenage girl with a pink jacket said. Pulling her Evoker from her holster then soon after brining the gun-like object to her face, with the barrel pointed at her forehead. After pulling the trigger a faded image of her Persona, Lo appeared above her head. A Gust of wind appeared under there opponents, Shadows they call it. The shadows soon turned to dust as a result of the powerful wind attack.

"That was a close one" The brunette said, while giving a thumbs up.

After a handful of more battles, The SEES soon encountered there biggest threat. The Reaper.

"No you can't defeat it! Run!"

"Damn it shut the hell up Fuuka." Naoto Shirogane remarked at Fuuka's bad voice acting.

"I've beat Persona 3 like 10 times, you think im going to lose?" Naoto said while getting in a more confront-able position. She started to hit the X button on her PSP Go.

The battle was intense, Naoto was drenched in sweat from the epic battle. The bizarre figure shot his two guns in the air in a rapid fashion. A bright square bordered around the SEES members. Seconds later, three of them, Yukari Takeba, Akihiko Senada, and Junpei Lori were on the ground, unconscious. All left standing was the female protagonist. Named 'Naoto Seta.'

"Lucky Bastard."

She wiping the sweat from her forehead. She used a balm of life on Yukari, Hoping her 243 Hit points would last another devastating attack by the reaper. The reaper again shot in the air. The words 'Life Drain' appeared appeared on her screen.

"Life Drain? HA! Like that will kill me!"

Moments later 'Naoto Seta' Was on the ground, unconscious. No not unconscious. Dead. Naoto starred at her PSP Go with disbelief in her eyes. Sweat rolling down her face. She stayed in the same position for seconds, but it my as well been hours.

"We'll that's Persona 3 for ya." She said with a sigh. She set her PSP on a small dresser near her Bed. Broken PSP's were scattered around her room. All if then from rage of dying in Persona 3. Luckily she's been able to accept the frustration, leaving those dark day's behind her. She easily fell into a blissful sleep.

Naoto and a Grey haired teen stood beside each other. Mile's and miles of flowers surrounding them. A beautiful orange sun began to set behind the teens. "Souji....." Naoto said affectionately. Slowly stroking her hand down his face. "I love you...." "I Love you too Naoto..." Souji said. He leaned toward Naoto for a passionate kiss. Lips inchs apart, Naoto braced for the happiest moment of her li-

-&-

"Ms. Shirgogane there's is someone at the door is asking for you, she goes by the name of "Yukiko Amagi." Naoto starred at her butler with fury in her eyes. This is one of the many times he has interrupted her fantasies. Naoto shook off her remaining thoughts, then remembering her plans for today.

"Tell her I'll be right out."

"Yes Master" The butler bowed to his superior. He then left the room.

Naoto put on her armor and her school cloths. She then hooked her gun holster to her belt. After loading the gun she positioned her gun inside her holster.

"Hello Naoto" Naoto was greeted by a smile from her comrade Yukiko.

"Hello Amagi-senpai. Shall we be off?" Yukiko gave a nod and twosome began there walk to Junes.

-&-

The investigation team stood before a arched entry, leading to the inside of heaven.

"Ok, Here's the plan for today..."

Naoto began to stare into the dreamy eyes of there leader.

"Hey Naoto?"

'I wish I could confess my love to him...'

"Naoto-hun?"

'I can't believe he's Amagi-san....'

"Earth to Naoto please some in."

"What does he see in her!?! I'm better in every way possible!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Souji said while giving her a irritated tone. Everyone else looking at her with confusion and concern.

Naoto blushed when finally realizing she was thinking the last part aloud. "Huh, oh it's nothing. We should be going now right?"

"Right, let's save Nanako!"

-&-

"Amagidyne!" Yukiko smashed the card in front of her forcefully with her fan. A faint image of her persona floated above her. A great deal of fire burned emerged from under a shadow. The creature turned to ash.

"Snrk......Amagidyne"

Yukiko fell into one of her trademark laughing fits. Rolling on the floor, tears forming in her eyes.

'Hmph, how could Souji fall of such immature girl, soon though he'll realize how much-'

Naoto's thoughts were ceased by the sight of there leader on the ground tickling the hysterical Yukiko.

"Tickle Tickle" Souji said while laughing nearly as much as Yukiko

'*Sigh* Why can't he have that kind of fun with me? Does he think laughing a lot is cool or something?'

A brief flashback of Yukari taking her Gun-Like object and using it to summon her persona

'That's it! Smashing these cards are so poor way to summoning a persona. Souji will think I'm so cool if I shoot myself to summon my persona!'

The team soon came up to a mysterious chest.

"Senpai, I sense a strong shadow in that chest."

Souji quickly examined the chest

"We should lea-, wait Naoto what are you doing!!!"

Naoto was just opened the chest, eager to show of her new persona summoning skills. The shadow who jumped out, was none other then. The reaper.

"Shit Nao-, Ugh whatever Rise get us the hell out of here!!!"

"Hold on, let me show you a new trick I learned!" Naoto grabbed her gun the pointed it at her temple.

"Naoto what the fu-"

"PERSONA!"

Boom.

A/N This is my first Fic on the site. Got the idea from seeing crazy P3 cosplay. One of them looking like Naoto. The fact she had a gun made it most logical to use her. I am also aware how OC Naoto is. Naoto saying "Shut the hell up"? Nope. Did this in like 30 minutes. I think I did pretty ok for that time.

R&R if you please.


	2. Yukiko and Metal Gear Sold 4

"Snake? Snake!?! SNAAAAKE!!!" Otacon's voice echoed in a bedroom in the Amagi Inn.

Yukiko Amagi furrowed her brow at the sight of the game over screen. It has been a rough day for her and the Investigation Team. Earlier today Naoto shot herself with a water gun during there confrontation with the Reaper. Luckily they escaped unharmed. Naoto was transferred to a mental hospital. Not that anyone cared. For all they know she was probably crazy. She most likely was. Taking a game so literal was defiantly crazy in Yukiko's mind. Persona 3? What the hell kind of game is that?

Yukiko took a deep breath and hit continue.

"Yuki can we go cuddle or something?" Souji said.

"No not yet, I want to beat this game, I'm almost at the end." Yukiko replied to her boyfriend who was spending the night at her place. She was soon at the part she hated the most. She started to rapidly tap the triangle button as fast as she soon while Snake was crawling through a very hot and long oven.

"Wait is that a easy bake oven? Wish I had one of those when I was a kid."

Yukiko rolled her eyes at his foolish remark. She leaned forward putting more effort in her tapping. She also blocked out Souji's claims of Naoto stalking him and sending him dirty messages on Twitter. How could she send him dirty messages on Twitter anyway? She's in a damn mental home for lords sake.

On the upper half of Yukiko's television screen. Was Metal Gear Rex jumping on the Missouri, the ship Mei Ling was the caption of. Then the screen to Meryl and Johnny fighting for there lives against many frogs, Liquid Ocelots personal private military. Many bullets penetrating them, blood flowing from there gunshot wounds. Yukiko starting to lose her energy and the pace of her triangle pushing began to slow down. She could see the skin start to melt from snakes face, the agonizing pain is clearly visible on snake expression. The struggle to stay alive. The will to stay alive. The will to end the Patriots.

The emotion aspect to the scene was what Yukiko hate the scene the most. Not because it was a bad scene, it was great. It's only because she could never pass this part without crying. Tears began to flow from her eyes.

Next to appear on the upper part of her screen was Raiden. The cyborg ninja held his sword in his mouth. Both of his arms cut off. Many frogs circled him. He swung his the a frog, it easily dodging. All the frogs then closed on Raiden, ten katanas impaling his body. They all yanked there swords out. The Blade covered in white from Raidens white blood. He fell to his knee. As a last effort the threw the sword from his mouth at a frog and missed. He backed up to a wall, staring the the frogs closing in on his position. He knew he was going to die.

Yukiko hated seeing her favorite character Raiden facing death. She briefly stopped to wipe her tears. She then felt mascuelent arms wrap around her. She turned her head and saw Souji smiling at her. She gave him a quick peak on the cheek and continued her triangle mashing. After minutes of mashing the button, Snake made it to the end, he was out of that hellhole. Yukiko leaned her back to the loveseat. Tilting her head to rest on Souji's shoulders.

Snake stumbled into the next room. His sneaking suit and half his face melted from the burning sensation. Yukiko paused the cutscene. Trying to catch her breath from the effort she put into mashing one button. Her index finger was red. Tear's still emerging from her eyes. Souji wrapped his arm around Yukiko.

"Why don't we just finish this up tomorrow, you must be tired as hell"

Yukiko yawned. Nodding her head she and Souji cuddled up in her futon.

"Ok so before we go to sleep let me tell you what Kanji said to sent me via E-Mail, a link to Hello Kitty Online! We so need to try that on your laptop sooner or later. Rather then just letting me just look up por......pork chop recipes! Yeah you need to stop letting me do that."

Yukiko was way to tired to decode whatever pork chop recipes implied. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and rested on the grey haired leader's shoulders. Falling into a blissful sleep.

A/N: Oh snapz a new chapter? I thought this was going to be a 1-shot =O. Came up with the idea of P4 and P3 cast playing various video games when I was playing games after I wrote "Too Much P3 For Naoto" I always thought "How would (Insert Name Here) react to this?" Decided to write about it. Instead of making a whole new fic, just decided to change the name and description of the Naoto one.

More fluffy then I intended. Was thinking about making Yuki go overboard and become, or try to become like Snake. Also I give you a BIG round of applause if you understand the source material of this fic. The game Yukiko was playing was Metal Gear Solid 4:Gun's of The Patriots. I'm really sorry if you haven't played that game thus not understanding the source material, and thus you probably didn't enjoy this. The scene I was describing is linked in my profile, but you still won't enjoy it as much as the person who understands what the hell I'm talking about. Also threw those SoujixYukiko lover's a bone. If you miss the crazy crack, don't worry. There will be plenty. Souji playing Hello Kitty Online? Dude YES! If you have any suggestions on what character you wanna see play any game. Message me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	3. Souji and Left 4 Dead

A/N: Left 4 Dead is basically a Four player co-op game where you kill zombies. Not much you need to know to understand the concept. Barley any story to it at all. So if you haven't played this game, you won't be losing any of the experience with this chap.

&

"Go away no one gets in!"

Four survivors of the zombie apocalypse gathered around a red door inside a church.

"Have a heart, we got a helpless old man here." A man in a leather jacket and heavily filled with tattoos said.

"Do you think I care how old you are? You think your special with your leather jackets and your fancy blood? NO. Nobody rides for free! Ding Dong"

The man inside the door, who refused to let his fellow human survivors inside the safe heaven he was in, ringed the bell to the church. Attracting a mob of zombies.

"Dinner's served, come and get it!"

"If we live through this, I'm gonna freakin kill that guy"

Suddenly, a hunched over zombie in a hoddie leaped onto a survivor.

"Hunter on me!" Souji yelled at his teammates through his Xbox Live headset.

The hunter rested on his knees above the survivors stomach. Tearing the body apart with his claws. The survivor struggling to get the hunter off of him. Claw's ripping into his skin, floor around them covered in blood. Till a black man with a tie shot the hunter off of Souji. The gamertag "JunesSlave" appearing over the characters head.

"Thanks Brosuke."

"Get the hell away from me zombies! Why can't we just kick the zombies? We would have pwnt them by now!" Souji heard through his headset.

"Chie, Valve aren't kung fu freaks like you are" Souji joked.

"Ugh whatever, they should be. Oh wait! How about we just-"

"I don't think zombies like steaks"

"How the hell do you know! Why are we fighting these stupid zombies " Chie said while while pumping a nearby zombie full of shotgun shells.

"Man is just a animal trying to spend time through his days." Kanji said in a cool fashion.

"Ugh never mind"

After a minute or so of barbaric zombie killing, a very fat zombie puked on Souji's character.

"Boomer!" The television screen was covered by a blur effect from the vomit. Nearly impossible to see anything on the screen. Yosuke shot the boomer, it exploded with more vomit hitting the rest of the survivors.

Souji could only see the gamertags of his comrades. JunesSlave, DragonFist, GetBentfawker, and his own gamertag, SilentBowlcut.

Swarms of zombies attacked the filled the church. All of them hacking and slashing at him and his comrades. Souji could see his depleting life bar through the blur. The phone in his pocket vibrated. The call was from his uncle Dojima. He answered and set the phone on speaker, turning his headset off.

"Hello?" Souji said while continuing trying to defend himself from the zombie swarm.

"Hey, I'm going to be home late, could you...." A long tongue wrapped around Souji's character. Pulling

him out of the church into the graveyard in front of the church. Back sliding on the floor, the tongue dragging him toward a zombie. Souji was to involved in his game to even listen to what his uncle was saying.

"...take out the trash. Oh can you also play with Nanako for a bit?" The tongue lead Souji to the grasp of a zombie. Tongue tied around his throat, shocking the survivor. Zombies slashing at him.

"You Fucker!" Souji said directed toward the zombie, completely unaware of the phone call.

"Excuse me? I will....." Dojima began to state, in a very angry tone. Souji still blind from what was going on. In both situations. The blur effect of his television screen wore off. Swarms and swarms of zombies slashing at him. Life bar in a red color state, death was near if he didn't do something. Through the waves of zombies, he could see Youske killing worthless zombies. Unaware of Souji's position.

How could he not of noticed me? Souji questioned himself.

"....You hear me? If I ever hear you say something that foul again I will wipe you with my belt!"

Souji was so close to death. Heart pumping. Damn it where's my support!

"Get over here you mother fucker!" Souji yelled at the TV screen, no one but the angry man on the phone heard him.

The sound of a click escaped his cell phone.

Nanako came in her big bro's room, very concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok big bro?"

Somehow, someway Souji escaped the tongues grasp. He began shooting at the horde of zombies.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Souji yelled at the TV screen, gunning down numerous zombies. Again, unaware of his surroundings.

Nanako shut the door. Finally he became aware of what was going on around him. The sound's of a little girl crying was heard from the living room.

"I'll deal with it later."

A large, overly buff man on his four's ran at him.

"Tank!!" He was in complete panic. His comrades still in the church fighting zombies.

The tank shoved his way past other zombies. He picked up a chunk of the ground and threw it a Souji. Barley missing. Souji was doing what most Left 4 Dead players call suicide, fighting a tank alone.

"Where the fuck are you guys!?!" He screamed into his headset. The tank ran at him, the ground shaking beneath the beast. Souji's character meet a five ton fist from the tank. The life bar was empty. He was then greeted by a "You Are Dead" screen, then the screen turned into spectator mode. Watching the other survivors.

The mostly silent protagonist, yelled out curse words at the top of his lungs. He quickly threw the headset off of him and unplugged the Xbox 360. He threw the controller at the wall, it breaking from the impact. After more mindless cursing he got a text from Youske. It read:

_Hey where did u go?U didnt talk 4 awhile so I guess u had ur headset off?_

Souji slumped his head down. He got a spare controller from his closet and turned his Xbox 360 on. Three red rings flashed on the Xbox. His eyes widened in disbelief. He fell to his knees, tears poring down his face.

"No.....No.....NO!!!!!" Souji unplugged the cords on the back of it and gave it a hug. Tear's dripping onto the Xbox and the floor.

His cell phone gave a short beep, indicating a direct message from twitter. It read:

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue, _

_I want to fuck you with a rake. -_NaotoSouji

Yet another dirty sexual innuendo from Naoto.

The door swung open.

"You ready for you ass woppin?" Dojima yelled at Souji, belt in hand.

That day was truly a bummer for Souji Seta.

&

A/N: Been meaning for awhile to do a zombie game. Next zombie thing should be Teddie and Rise in Resident evil 5. So that should be fun. The next chapter's game I'm not sure of. Willingly taking suggestions. Also I did not come up with that innuendo XD. Wikipedia game it to me. Also every Friday there should be a update, setting that goal.


	4. Souji, Kanji and Hello Kitty Online

"Hey Senpai!" Kanji called to the grey haired leader. Running to catch up to him.

"Oh, he-"

"Senpai I need to show you something!"

"Is something up?"

"No it just, whatever just follow me!" Kanji ran off.

"Fine! Hold on, we just left the TV world dammit!!" Souji ran to catch up with Kanji

&

"Where here senpai" Souji and Kanji where standing in front of a computer in the Tatsumi Textiles.

"Uh ok a computer. Want to watch porn together and wank each other off?" Souji said sarcastically.

Kanji gave him a perplexed look. "Porn? Wank each other off?"

"Ugh never mind just show me what you want to show me."

Kanji typed some keys on his keyboard. Not to long after Souji was greeted with website with elaborate

colors, grass fields and flowers in the background, and a cute white cat with a red bow on his right ear, with the words 'Hello Kitty Online' under it.

Souji's eyes widened. '_H-Hello Kitty O-Online!' _He took a quick look at his keychain with a cute adorable pink kitty hanging on the side. It was his own custom Hello Kitty key chain he won from a drawing contest. A kitty he called 'Mr. Fluffycakes' or if his older friends asked about it he would say 'Hell Kitty' just to make it seem more badass then it actually was. He always felt his badassery raise whenever he told someone that name. Everyone else thought he was creepy for having a Hello Kitty keychain in his old school. No one else could understand how awesome that fucking kitty was.

Luckily no one in Inaba question's or even notices that cute key chain.

"Hey you better not think I'm weird for liking this stuff!" Kanji yelled

"Huh, oh it's um....._cool. _You can express yourself however you want." Souji said while trying to hid his own interest in Hello Kitty. "Why don't you show it to me."

"You wanna see it? Great! Ok let me just-"

"Kanji! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming Mom! Sorry senpai. Gonna have to show you some other time." Kanji gave Souji a wave before entering his dinning room.

The disappointment in Souji face showed as he waved at Kanji. He left the Tatsumi Textiles to head home.

&

"How was everyone's day?" The Dojima family was gathered around the table for dinner.

"I went to Amada-kun's house and I gave him a-" A catchy beat was heard from the Television. Everyone at the table looked toward the source.

Beautiful colors covered the screen. Rainbows soaring through the sky. Then a little white cat with a red bow on her ear pulled a girl into a TV screen. '_How Ironic_' Souji thought to himself. The world inside the TV was much more colorful then the TV world he know of. Hello Kitty statues were everywhere, girls cosplaying Hello Kitties and having fun. He twitched at the thought of cosplaying Hello Kitties, he _really _doesn't want to remember _that _Anime expo he went to one year. 'Hello Kitty Online' were the last sight of the commercial before a Junes one came on. Nanako was to stunned to even notice it.

Souji was stunned as well. Drooling from his mouth into his bowl of roman.

"Daddy can we get a computer so I can play that!" Nanako got up and sat next to her father.

"Please, please, please!" Nanako was tugging on his tie. Souji lost control and joined Nanako in her effort.

"Please!!! I will get first on the exams I promise!" Dojima gave Souji a confused look

"Why are you so interested in his 'Hello Kitty Online'?"

Souji regaining control, thinking of a excuse for his sudden outburst.

"Oh its umm....because Nanako's been a good girl lately and she deserves something nice right?" He gave a awkward and fake laugh.

"Big Bro's right! I have been a good girl! You promised me we would go somewhere for golden week before and we never did, so you owe me!"

"Oh yea that....." Uncle Dojima's expression darkened.

"Well I did just get a raise at my job....so maybe I can work something out"

"Yay!" Nanako gave her dad a big hug, practically choking him. Souji had to restrain himself from also giving his uncle a hug as well.

"Ha ha, Nanako your choking me!"

The rest of the dinner was mostly discussion about the new computer the Dojima's may acquire.

To be continued...

A/N: Yea this is basically a filter update. Couldn't even come close to my deadline. Written some time ago but never posted it. Re-edited and stuff and now's it's in this fic! Make's me sad how I literally have five idea's in my head, but I can't get any of them on paper. Hopefully I will soon.


End file.
